


presents are traps...at least ours

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Murphy booby traps Raven's presents because A) she booby traps his every year and B) she has found a way to look at her presents without Murphy realizing she's opened them.





	presents are traps...at least ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Raven reached for the present, and then cold metal was snapping on her hand. She yelped, and Murphy was running down the stairs, hair a mess.

“Why was there a  _ mousetrap _ ?” Raven asked, but her question was answered by the smirk on Murphy’s face. “You booby-trapped all the presents, didn’t you? Why?”

Murphy shrugged. “Because you do it every year to me?”

Raven’s eyes narrowed and she massaged her hand. “You will pay for this dearly, John Murphy.  _ Dearly _ . You know, this ring could’ve been damaged because of the mousetrap. You know how much you paid for it. How much do you think it would cost to repair it?” Raven’s tone was light, yet threatening.

Fear flashed across Murphy’s face for half a second, but he quickly picked her up. “Come on, present-peeker. We’re going back to bed.”

“Murphy! Put. Me. Down.”

“Raven! Not. Gonna Happen.”

She pouted and stuck out her tongue. “At least tell me the other presents don’t have mouse traps on them.”   
Murphy contemplated her question. “They don’t.”

Raven whined, “Oh my god. There are  _ other _ traps? Murph! Tomorrow’s Christmas!”

“And every Christmas morning for four years I have dealt with  _ you _ r traps, so you can deal with mine!”

Raven buried her head in his chest, pulling on her best pout. Her voice wavered and she called on her old acting experience, or the dark years, as she called him. “Murphy?  _ Please _ don’t make me deal with it. I just -”

Murphy kissed her. “Not gonna work on me, you shifty little mechanic. I know all your tricks and I know for a fact that you booby-trapped  _ my _ presents, too.”

Raven huffed and made sure to pull Murphy on top of her, and she reveled in the panic on his face. “Raven, I’m going to crush you.”

“Hm...If you do, does that I mean I don’t have to deal with your booby traps?”

Murphy chuckled and rolled off of her, instead shifting so her head was resting on his chest. “Nope. I’d bring you back from hell-”

“Hell?”

“Yes, hell. Have you met yourself? It would be hell.” Raven stuck out her tongue and Murphy continued, “Anyways. I’d drag you back from  _ hell  _ and make sure you had to open every single present, including mine.”

Raven suppressed a grin and buried herself under the blankets, humming in agreement and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
